Bone Marrow and Blood Cells
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: Whether it's threatening the life of your precious daughter, or your precious test subject. Everybody, from witches to weapons can agree on one single thing. Cancer sucks.


Medusa prided herself on a lot of things. Her intelligence, her power, her beauty, there were too many things to count. One of those things, was her acting skills. Right now, she was playing the part of the concerned single-mother. She had her whole sob story panned out perfectly.

"In found out I was pregnant my junior year in college," she had told the nurse, "I told my boyfriend, and he proposed to me on the spot." That's when she cued her eyes to start to water. "We were happy, at first. We were finally going to have a family. I would become a doctor, and he would become a lawyer, and we would have a beautiful child. It was going to be perfect," she would let out a small sob, "Then there was the car accident-" That's when she would release the floodgates, and as the poor nurse comforted her, she would choke out "I'm sorry. That was the last time I was at a hospital."

Then, Crona, sweet little Crona, place a hand on Medusa's arm, and said in the sweetest voice imaginable "Mommy? Pwease don't crwy." It took everything in her power not to laugh at how gullible people could be. After her little performance, they were "accidentally" placed at the top of the waiting list.

Now, she was waiting for the doctor's test results to come back in. She waited patiently, as Crona sat quietly beside her. The poor child was still a bit terrified of all the poking and prodding the doctor had done. Medusa wanted to tell the kid "Suck it up. That's nothing compared to what's going to happen to you soon," but didn't. The moment she broke character, was the moment some nosey nurse poked her head in the door. She put on her best nervous face. Although, if she was to be perfectly honest, she was a bit nervous.

This was vital to her experiment. If the test came back with bad results, it meant complications. She had first noticed something was up, when she looked at Crona's skin. The child had bruises she didn't recognize. Sure, she wasn't the gentlest with the child, but Crona shouldn't have had that much bruising. It wasn't just that. Crona was bleeding more easily then someone should be able to.

Another weird thing was that Crona's stomach had also gotten very swollen, recently. This wouldn't have been weird of the kid was eating, but Crona just didn't have an appetite lately. Finally, the child didn't seem to have any energy. Medusa knew enough about bodies to know when something wasn't right.

"Ms. Gordon," the doctor said, as he came in the room. Gordon was her fake surname she used, so her movements wouldn't be detected by Death. The name "Medusa Gor_gon_" would raise every red flag and alarm there was, but using the name "Medusa Gor_don_" gave her the ability to roam freely, and without the worry of a Death Scythe tracking her down. It was amazing what the power of changing once letter was.

The doctor had a solemn look on his face, not a good sign. "Can we talk in private, please?" Medusa sighed, and went in for the dreaded conversation. She knew what he was going to say. She converted the anger she was feeling into inside to looking like sorrow. She needed to play this out until she was in the safety of her own home. She stepped in the room, and sure enough, the doctor gave her the dreaded news. "Your child has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukimia."

Medusa took that moment to embarrass the doctor in a sorrowful hug, and cry. It wasn't as if she was all too concerned about Crona's well being. It was her experiment that was in jeopardy. Of all the human illnesses Crona could have gotten, it was Leukimia. A cancer where the bone marrow-released it's poisons into the bloodstream. The white blood cells that that form of cancer produced would completely destroy any black blood she put in the toddler's system. To make it worse, cancer couldn't be treated by magic. It had to be treated the human way. That absolute worst part, though, was she was stuck playing the roll of the concerned parent for a long time.

* * *

><p>Medusa sat in the chair, trying not to let her annoyance with the whole situation show. However, she had been playing the sweet and innocent act for nearly five hours, and it was really starting to wear on her nerves.<p>

"Are you Ms. Gordon?" a male voice asked. Medusa looked up, to see a young red-headed male standing there, smiling at her. He couldn't have been more then twenty.

"Yes?" she asked. The man sat down next to her, and gave her a gentle smile.

"The doc just told me about your kid," he said, "I'm so sorry. It's a terrible thing to go through."

"Thank you," she replied. The man sighed, looking a bit teary-eyed. "My daughter Maka was diagnosed two weeks ago," he explained, "She's only two, and she's spent more time at a hospital then me and her mother combined. It doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"No," Medusa replied, hoping the man wasn't going to have one of those cheesy "befriending over a shared tragedy" moments with her. One more, she hoped she wouldn't be stuck seeing him for the entire time she was stuck here.

"Maka's treatment is going really well, They think she'll make a full recovery," the man continued, "I'm sure your child will be just the same, so don't worry." He said.

She hoped he was right. The less time she spent here, the better.

* * *

><p><strong>My little cousin was diagnosed with leukimia. She's two. Therefore, there is going to be a lot stories from me dealing with the subject of leukimia. <strong>

**Thank you for you time, everybody!**


End file.
